


Would You Like Another Mug of Date?

by susannah_deanw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susannah_deanw/pseuds/susannah_deanw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean falls into a pond while biking around in the park with his dog, the Colonel. After being unable to stand the cold, he knocks on a neighbor's door asking for help with his situation. </p><p>Supernatural one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like Another Mug of Date?

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas guys! This is a one-shot a wrote for the holiday season. Hope you enjoy

Dean grumbled as he biked along with the Colonel by his side. "Damn you and your needs, Colonel. I mean, i fell into the freaking pond coz you couldn't resist running after that poodle. I feel like i'm a fish now. Eurgh", he ranted at the dog. The Colonel gave his master his best puppy dog eyes.  _She'd been worth it though. What a dame, what a dame_ , the dog thought.

"Of all times of the year you choose winter and when it's the coldest day of the month", Dean went on. He was shivering, his teeth chattering against his will. He went past a few houses before he couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, I can't do this I might die. We're gonna go and knock on that door and see if they'll help us and you have to be on your best behaviour. Understood?", Dean instructed. The Colonel bowed his head and looked back up.

The house they had stopped at looked simple enough, your typical suburban home. There were a few Christmas decorations hung around for the festival season but there was nothing out of the ordinary; nothing that would suggest that this was a serial killers home.

 _But isn't this what their homes look like? Normal?_ , a voice inside his head said. "Shut up", he muttered and rang the doorbell, moving from foot to foot to maintain whatever body heat he could considering he didn't have much left.

The door opened and Dean turned to look at who had opened it but was struck speechless just as the man infront of him spoke. "Can I help you?", he said in a deep voice.

_Holy crap he's hot. Oh god why now, especially when I'm freezing my ass off I mean seriously! Couldn't I have run into him at a bar or something when I'm at my most alluring? I swear I'm gonna have to talk about this with the forces of the Universe because this is just plain old-_

"Hello? Are you okay?", the man asked Dean concerned which snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Uh... Um... We uh... Well...", Dean stuttered. His brain functioning was being severely impaired by the fact that he was drowning in the man's eyes and by his freezing state. They were a blue he'd never seen before, a blue that should never exist but did and this guy's damn eyes were that colour.

The blue eyed man chuckled. "Okay. How about we start simple. I'm Castiel, what's your name?", he said kindly.

"D-Dean. And this is Colonel, my dog", Dean finally recovered and gestured to his dog.

"Well isn't he handsome! Oh wow, you're completely soaked. What happened?", Castiel said as he finally took in Dean's appearance and stood aside, letting the duo in.

"Well, we were in the park close to your house and I was riding my bike there and he was tied to my handlebars so that he wouldn't run off. He spots this female dog, a damn poodle, and decides to run after her not realizing that I'm tied up with him. We went around a couple of times, me screaming for him to stop and warning people to get out of the way so that they don't get hurt and trying to stop Colonel from running. Somehow, his leash snapped and he was free and I ended up in the pond there. After that I finally caught him and we were on our way home but it got too cold so, we knocked on your door and here we are", Dean narrated.

Castiel laughed. "Wow! I never expected that story. Well, how about we get you out of those wet clothes, you go take a hot shower, I'll wash your clothes and you can wear mine in the mean time?", he asked.

Dean was more than willing. He unhooked the leash from his dog's collar and his pet ran to sit next to the fireplace for warmth. After removing his shoes, Dean followed Castiel down a hallway and to a bedroom he assumed was his.

"You can step inside and start the bath. Dump your wet clothes close to the door so that I can take them and give you fresh ones. I promise I won't peek", Castiel said and winked at Dean. Dean couldn't help blushing and he quickly stepped into the bathroom and started undressing while the shower ran. After it reached a temperature acceptable to him, he stepped in and pulled the shower curtain closed. He grabbed the soap in the basket and started to get pond scum off of him.

"I'll be in the kitchen! Do you want coco, coffee, tea or something stronger like brandy? It'll keep the cold at bay", Castiel shouted from the bedroom.

"Uh... Coco's fine!", Dean replied and went back to cleaning himself up.

Once he was satisfied he stepped out and grabbed the towel. Luckily, Castiel had a fluffy bathroom mat so his feet didn't hit the cold tiled floor. He quickly dried himself off and saw the clothes that had been left for him. There was a pair of sweatpants, an AC/DC tshirt and a nice and warm red hoodie.

"Bless your soul, Cas", Dean said to himself as he gratefully grabbed the clothes on. When he was dressed, he saw that there was a small bundle of something else too.  _Socks! And it's the fluffy kind! He's a goddamn angel he is_ , Dean smiled to himself as he slipped them on.

After he stepped out, he headed straight to the kitchen where his saviour was preparing the last of the coco. "How many marshmallows?", Castiel asked him.

"Four please", Dean replied with a smile. "And thanks so much for letting me in Cas, seriously. You might've just saved me from getting pneumonia!"

Castiel laughed as he grabbed the mug and handed Dean his. "Cas? We've barely met and you've already nicknamed me?"

Dean felt a slight blush crawl up his neck as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah well, Castiel was a mouthful so I just...", he trailed off and followed Cas out into the living room near the fireplace and sat down on the couch in front of it.

"Well, I like it. Thank you", Cas said and smiled at Dean as he pulled up a blanket around the two of them.  
"Hmm, this coco is good. So what do you do for a living?", Dean asked as he took another sip of the steaming drink. He was slowly warming up though his nose felt like it was on the verge of getting blocked.

"I'm a consultant for design companies. I had a start up but I sold that. Now, I get to work how I want, where I want and with whom I want. What about you? What do you do?", Cas asked.

Dean was in awe. Cas looked too young to have established and sold his company and now be a consultant. It felt like something only older people did, not the younger ones.

"Wow. That's... that's something. I own a garage. I repair, restore, rebuild and build cars", he said.

"That is so cool! I'm so gonna stop by one day just to see the kind of cars that you get to work on", Cas said excitedly.

"It's not that great but yeah sure, I'd love to show you around", he said with a grin on his face.

They talked til their mugs emptied. Dean was going on about anime and manga when Cas suddenly said out of the blue, "Would you like another mug of date- I mean coco?"

Dean's eyes widened. "Like another mug of-? You said date! You meant to say coco but you said date!", he said in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry. In that case, would you like another mug of... coco?", Castiel said softly.

"I do", Dean said with a small smile.

"You do?", Castiel repeated dazed.

"I will", Dean nodded.

"You will?", Castiel said with a slight raise of his eyebrows.

"If you ask me", Dean said smiling softly at the blue eyed man, his eyes constantly moving between his eyes and lips.

"Would you...?", Castiel asked hopefully, leaving the question unfinished.

"Yes", Dean whispered loudly enough and a smile spreading on his face.

Castiel leaned in and cupped Dean's face as he captured Dean's lips with his own. The kiss was sweet and loving and they lost themselves within it while the snow fell softly outside.


End file.
